Savin' me
by Raphaela-San
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt nach dem sechsten Band. Während eines Kampfs zwischen dem Orden des Phönix und den Todessern treffen Harry und Draco aufeinander. Der frühere Slytherin ist psychisch vollkommen fertig, nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass Snape doch e
1. First Part

Hey **Autorengerede** (darf übersprungen werden): So, mal wieder was von mir... is nur ein kleiner Oneshot... aber mir selbst gefällt er irgendwie .  
Ich habe das Lied von Nickelback 'Savin me' gehört und irgendwie konnte ich dann nicht anders und hab noch um halb sechs Uhr angefangen das hier zu schreiben Um sieben war ich dann fertig... **Paaring:** Draco/Harry **Inhalt:**  
Die Geschichte spielt nach dem sechsten Band. Während eines Kampfs zwischen dem Orden des Phönix und den Todessern treffen Harry und Draco aufeinander. Der frühere Slytherin ist psychisch vollkommen fertig, nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass Snape doch ein Spion war und sein Vater die Todesser verraten hat. Er bittet Harry, seine heimliche große Liebe, ihn zu töten anstatt ihn nach Askaban zu schicken. Doch... vielleicht hat der Schwarzhaarige ja auch andere Pläne!   
**Warnings:** Romance, Drama **Disclamer:** J.K.Rowling gehören sämtliche Elemente aus Harry Potter und ich bekomme auch kein Geld hierfür. So, hier ist endlich die Story   
**Savin' me**

Ich stehe hier... mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld und plötzlich... plötzlich ist alles anders...

Dieser Moment... es dürfte ihn nicht geben... es sollte ihn nicht geben... er zerreißt mein Herz in tausend Fetzen, aber... nein, nein, nein, ich werde es dir nicht zeigen... ich habe es dir nie gezeigt...  
Ich will nicht...

Ich kann nicht...

Langsam hebe ich meine Hand; meine Hand, die schon drei Menschen hätte töten sollen...

Dumbledore...

Und zwei Mitglieder vom Orden des Phönix'…

Und jetzt, jetzt sollte ich dich töten, würde damit dem dunkeln Lord seinen größten Widersacher nehmen und mich damit wahrscheinlich zu seinem Liebling erheben...

Mein Zauberstab zeigt genau auf deine Brust, auf dein Herz...

Wie sich deine Haut wohl unter meinen Fingern anfühlen würde! Wäre sie weich, warm und vollkommen makellos wie meine eigene! Nein... wohl kaum... sie hat Narben, nicht wahr! Narben aus so vielen Gründen, so vielen Kämpfen, so vielen Verletzungen, dass du wahrscheinlich selbst nicht mehr genau weißt, woher...

Warum ich sie kenne? Warum ich weiß, dass links oberhalb deines Bauchnabels ein feiner dünner Strich verläuft? Woher ich weiß, dass du an der Hüfte eine weitere große Narbe hast?

Weil ich dich beobachtet habe.

Seit ich dich das erste Mal sah, damals, in Madam Malkins Laden, als jene ach so arroganten und so malfoytypischen Worte über meine Lippen kamen...

Mir blieb nie etwas anderes, als dich zu beobachten, es sei denn, ich stritt mit dir.

Ja, unsere Streits, die nicht enden wollende Rivalität zwischen uns, zwischen unseren Häusern, zwischen den Seiten, auf denen wir stehen.  
Dennoch... es tat gut, mit dir zu streiten, denn solange ich mit dir stritt, solange waren wir zwei Teenager; zwei Teenager in Hogwarts wie alle anderen auch.

Du nicht der Junge, der Gott verdammt noch mal noch immer lebt, und ich nicht der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy...

Von Lucius Malfoy, der vor drei Wochen aus Askaban entlassen worden war; von Lucius Malfoy, der den Lord verriet, der all die Geheimnisse, die er wusste, dem Orden preisgab... von Lucius Malfoy, der seinen Sohn verriet... mich in den Händen der Todesser zurückließ.

Ja, jetzt zittert meine Hand, ebenso wie mein ganzer Körper.

Du kommst auf mich zu.

Und ich! Ich weiche zurück. Nur ein kleines Stück, aber ich weiche zurück.

Alles in mir schreit: _Komm nicht näher, blieb weg, bitte... bitte... denn wenn du näher kommst... wenn du näher kommst, sehe ich noch deutlicher, was ich nicht haben kann..._

Nun ist es an dir, deinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.  
Ich hindere dich nicht daran.

Ich kann nicht.

„Expelliarmus..."

Mein eigener Stab wird aus meiner Hand gerissen, fliegt in deine.

Ich lasse meine Hand sinken, ebenso wie meinen Kopf.

Wann habe ich eigentlich aufgegeben!

War es... nachdem Rodolphus Lestrange mich das erste Mal hart durchgenommen hatte?

War es, als ich unter dem Cruciatus Voldemorts ohnmächtig geworden war?  
War es, als ich herausgefunden hatte, dass Severus ein Spion war?  
War es, als mein Vater mich verraten hatte?

Nein... nein... es war, als ich damals in deine Augen geblickt hatte, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hatte, nachdem dein Patenonkel gestorben war...

In diesem Moment wusste ich... ich würde niemals töten können; niemanden, den du kennst, niemanden, den du schon einmal gesehen hast... niemanden, der auf derselben Erde lebt wie du, denn ich will nie, niemals schuld sein an jenem Schmerz, den ich damals in deinen Augen gesehen hatte.

Wieder kommst du näher.  
Diesmal gehe ich keinen Schritt zurück.  
Ich will nicht mehr.  
Ich kann nicht mehr.

Ich bin es leid zurückzuweichen...ich bin es leid, überhaupt noch irgendetwas zu tun...

Meine Knie geben nach, ich sinke auf sie.

„Endlich habe ich dich da, wo du hingehörst, Malfoy..."

Die Worte schneiden wie ein scharfer Dolch in mein tiefstes Inneres.

Hier gehöre ich also hin... in den Dreck, auf meine Knie...

„Halt die Klappe, Potter..."

Wie schwach meine Stimme klingt, wie gebrochen.  
Sie spiegelt nur wider, was ich bin.

„Du wirst nach Askaban kommen... und dort verrotten... Du hast es nicht anders verdient!"

Seltsam.

Ja, eindeutig, du meinst, was du sagst, aber... warum, warum ist da diese Spur von... Schmerz! Traurigkeit! Angst! ... in deiner Stimme?

Askaban.

Askaban, das auf einer Insel mitten im Meer liegt.  
Askaban, aus dem es so gut wie kein Entkommen gibt.

Askaban mit seinen engen dreckigen Zellen und den fensterlosen Wänden.

Askaban, mein größter Albtraum.

Ich zittere stärker, kralle meine Hände in meine Oberarme.

Nein.  
Bitte.

Nicht.

Ich will nicht verlieren, was das Letzte ist, das ich noch habe... die Freiheit zu gehen, wohin ich will.

Und nun! Nun tue ich, was ich niemals geglaubt habe, tun zu können.

Langsam lasse ich mich nach vorne sinken, berühre mit meinen Händen den Boden und noch viel, viel zögernder nähre ich mich dir auf allen Vieren.

Jetzt bist du es, der zurückweicht, aber nur kurz.  
Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue beobachtest du mich.

Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennen uns voneinander.

Mein Blick geht nach oben, trifft genau deine wunderschönen Augen.

Sie haben mich schon immer in ihren Bann geschlagen.

Noch einmal atme ich tief durch, mache mir noch einmal klar, was ich hier tue. Dennoch... es ändert nichts daran.

In diesem Moment bricht mein Stolz und mit ihm... mit ihm ein großer Teil von mir.

"Bitte... bitte nicht..."

Plötzlich fühle ich Tränen auf meinen Wangen.

Ich knie hier im Staub, zu deinen Füßen, zittere, flehe dich an und... weine.

Nein, ich bin wirklich nicht mehr der, der ich einmal gewesen bin.

Wahrscheinlich ist es besser so...

Der Draco Malfoy, der ich einmal gewesen bin, musste sterben.

Er starb, als Harry Potter seine Freundschaft ausschlug.

Er starb, als er vergewaltigt wurde.

Er starb, als er selbst jemanden töten sollte.  
Er starb... starb in jenem Moment, als er Harry Potter auf dem Schlachtfeld begegnete.

Dessen Augen haben sich eben geweitet, als ich jene Worte sagte, nie, nie hättest du das von mir erwartet, nicht wahr!

„Malfoy...!"

Deine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und klingt fast so, als wärest du dir nicht sicher, ob ich es wirklich bin.

„Potter...bitte... bitte nicht Askaban..."

Wieder flehe ich dich an. Und es wird leichter. Von Wort zu Wort wird es leichter.

„D-du hast... zu viel getan…. Du hast zu viele Menschen gequält... Du hast dabei geholfen, Dumbledore zu töten! Und jetzt verlangst du von mir, dich ungeschoren davonkommen zu lassen!"

Ahh... ja, da ist sie, die Wut. Dieselbe Wut, die immer in deiner Stimme gelegen hatte, wenn wir stritten, aber... das hier ist kein Streit... oder zumindest nicht wirklich.

„Nein... so gnädig oder wohl eher dumm schätze ich nicht einmal einen Gryffindor ein..."

Ich lächle.  
Ja, tatsächlich, ich lächle.  
Vollkommen hoffnungslos, noch immer unter Tränen, halbherzig und verzweifelt, aber... ich lächle.

Doch so schnell es kam, so schnell verschwindet es wieder.

"Ich will... ich will, dass du mich tötest..."

Erstaunlich, wie ruhig und fest diese Worte über meine Lippen kommen.  
Ich bitte meinen Erzfeind und seit zwei Jahren auch meine heimliche Liebe darum, mich zu töten.

Es fühlt sich gut an... richtig...

Was habe ich schon noch zu verlieren! Nichts... gar nichts...

„Niemals..."

Mein Kopf schießt hoch, dieses Mal ist mein Blick verwirrt, unsicher und ja, verzweifelt.

„Ich kann dich nicht töten, Malfoy... das... das hast du... das hast du nicht verdient!"

Wieder ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen, kühl, ungläubig, ironisch, beinahe wie früher.

„Das habe ich nicht verdient! Mach dich nicht lächerlich... du hast mir gerade eben noch selbst gesagt, dass ich Menschen gequält habe und zum Großteil Schuld an Dumbledores Tod habe..."

„Aber... du hast ihn nicht getötet! Du konntest es nicht... du konntest ihn nicht töten und deshalb kann auch ich dich jetzt nicht töten..."

Wieder bricht etwas in mir. Ich kann beinahe hören, wie es in tausend Scherben springt. Ist es mein Herz! Ich weiß es nicht...

Wut. Unglaubliche, blinde heiße Wut steigt in mir auch.

Ich will aufspringen, dich anschreien, mit meinen Fingernägeln dein wunderschönes Gesicht verunstalten, weil du mir das verweigerst, was ich so dringend will.  
Aber ich bekomme nie, was ich will, wenn es um dich geht.

Und schon... schon verschwindet meine Wut wieder, wird vollkommen ausgelöscht von der Verzweiflung, die in mir aufsteigt.

„Du kannst mich... nicht töten! Weil ich ihn nicht getötet habe! Dann... dann wünschte ich, ich hätte es getan, denn... Askaban wird mich ohnehin umbringen, nur viel, viel langsamer, von Innen heraus... bitte..."

Wieder jener flehende Ton.

„Bitte... warum tust du es nicht einfach! Warum... warum tust du es nicht einfach... mich wird keiner vermissen, niemand wird böse auf dich sein, niemand es dir übel nehmen... bitte, Harry... bitte..."

Du überlegst. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen.

Und tatsächlich, du hebst deinen Zauberstab wieder, richtest ihn auf mein Gesicht.

Wieder ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen.  
Dieses Mal erleichtert.

Und dann schließe ich die Augen, warte einfach ab.


	2. Second Part

Second Part.

Ich höre mein Herz schlagen.  
Noch immer habe ich die Augen geschlossen.  
Noch immer warte ich, aber... es passiert nichts.  
Langsam öffne ich meine Augen wieder, sehe in die deinen.

Tränen.

Tränen, jetzt auch auf deinen Wangen.

Warum weinst du! Weil du mich töten wirst... oder weil du es nicht tun wirst!

„Warum...?", flüstere ich leise.

Lange sagst du gar nichts, siehst mich einfach nur an, wie ich vor dir knie, darauf warte, warum du so über mein Schicksal entschieden hast, denn ich weiß jetzt, du wirst es nicht tun, du kannst es nicht tun.

„Weil ich glaube... weil ich glaube, Draco, dass du ein guter Mensch hättest werden können..."

Mein Atem stockt.

‚Weil du ein guter Mensch hättest werden können.'

Die Worte hallen in meinen Ohren wider, fahren durch meinen ganzen Körper, bis tief in mein Herz.

Von dort kommt er, dieser Schrei, der sich über meine Lippen schleicht, der beinahe mein Trommelfell zerfetzt.

Warum solche Worte! Warum nicht... ‚Weil ich dich nicht töten will'? ‚Weil ich mir die Finger nicht an dir schmutzig machen will'! Warum... warum das...

Warum jene Worte, die so tief in mir verborgen sind, mein heiligstes Geheimnis, das ich selbst vor mir verberge?  
Ja, ja verdammt noch mal, ich hätte ein guter Mensch werden können.

Ich weiß das schon so lange.

Es wäre einfach gewesen, so unendlich einfach.

Ich hätte zu Dumbledore gehen können und ihn um Hilfe bitten.

Ich hätte zu Severus gehen können.  
Ja, ich hätte sogar zu meinem Vater gehen können, nachdem er die Seiten gewechselt hatte.

Ich bin es nicht.

Nicht zu einem von ihnen.

Warum!

Weil ich zu stolz war.

Weil ich zu dumm war.  
Weil ich zu viel Angst hatte.

Weil böse zu sein das Einzige war, was ich jemals gelernt hatte.

Wieder beginnst du zu sprechen. Oder hast du es schon die ganze Zeit und ich habe es nicht mitbekommen!

„Versteh doch, Draco!"

Draco. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass du mich so nennst.

„Wenn ich dich töte, dann... dann... dann wirst du niemals die Chance haben... dich zu ändern... dich vor der... Dunkelheit in deinem Herzen zu retten..."

Immer leiser bist du geworden, dennoch... deine Augen sehen immer noch in meine, scheinen schon fast in meine zu brennen, so intensiv blickst du mich an.

Rettung.

Mein Herz retten.

Erst jetzt wird mir klar, war du wirklich gesagt hast.

Aber...

„Für mich gibt es keine Rettung..."

Leicht schüttle ich den Kopf, lächle hilflos.

"Ich bin nicht wie du... ich bin kein verfluchter Gryffindor... ich habe nicht den Mut und nicht die Kraft, dieser Welt noch einmal vollkommen allein ins Gesicht zu blicken... mir eventuell sogar einen neuen Platz zu suchen... Ich kann das nicht..."

Mein ganzer Körper bebt und die Tränen fallen heftiger denn je.  
Warum!

Weil ich es will.

Ich will noch einmal von vorne anfangen dürfen.

Ich will noch einmal neu definieren dürfen, wer Draco Malfoy ist, unabhängig von meinem Vater, unabhängig von Gut und Böse, schwarz oder weiß.

Aber dazu...

Dazu bräuchte ich...

Dazu bräuchte ich dich...

„Warum nicht, Draco? Du bist stark, das weiß ich! Ich habe es in all den Jahren gesehen... Warum... was hindert dich daran, diese Kraft zu nehmen und einmal in deinem Leben das Richtige zu tun?"

Wie emotional du doch sprichst. Als würde es dir etwas bedeuten, was aus mir wird...

Aber... vielleicht, nur ganz, ganz vielleicht... ist es ja auch so!

Warum sonst solltest du weinen?  
Warum sonst legst du plötzlich deine Hand an meine Wange und streichst eine Träne weg!

„Weil ich alleine bin... Weil ich das allein nicht schaffe..."

„Du bist nicht alleine, Draco... Ich bin... doch hier!"

Hast du das wirklich gesagt!

Das kann nicht sein.

Das darf nicht sein.

Nein, nicht jetzt. Nicht nach all dem, was mir passiert ist.

Denn... denn wenn du das wirklich gesagt hast, und ja, ich glaube, du hast das wirklich, ebenso wie du das wohl nicht nur auf eben diesen Moment bezogen hast, was ich nicht glauben kann, nicht will, dann...

Denn wenn du das wirklich gesagt hast...

Leicht schmiege ich mich gegen deine Hand auf meiner Wange, genieße für einen Moment ihre Wärme, dann sehe ich dich wieder an.  
Und dieses Mal ist es die pure Angst, die sich in meinen Augen spiegelt... vielleicht... vielleicht bis auf einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung.

„Sag mir... Harry James Potter… kannst du mir zeigen, wie es ist, der Letzte zu sein, der noch steht, vor niemandem auf die Knie zu gehen? Kannst du mir lernen, was richtig und was falsch ist! Falls du das kannst... und es vor allem auch tun willst, dann... BITTE... sag es mir und ich werde dieses Leben hinter mir lassen..."

Meine Stimme zittert immer mehr. Langsam hebe ich meine Hand, lege sie auf die deine.

„Sag es wenn es es wert ist... mich zu retten..."

Jetzt verlassen mich die Worte endgültig, zu rau ist mein Hals von dem Schrei, von den Tränen, zu sehr bin ich gelähmt vor... Angst.

Und dann, ganz, ganz sachte und langsam, beugst du dich zu mir hinab und deine Lippen berühren meine, wenn auch kaum spürbar.

„Ich werde dir zeigen, wie es ist, vor niemandem mehr knien zu müssen, ich werde dir lernen, was richtig und falsch ist... denn... es ist es wert, dich zu retten..."

Ich kann es nicht glauben.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das gerade eben gesagt hat.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass seine Lippen jetzt nicht mehr nur kaum spürbar auf meinen liegen, sondern dass er mich leidenschaftlich küsst.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich ebenso zurückküsse.

Ich kann nicht glauben... dass ich gerettet bin.

Es würde nicht einfach werden, denn ich bin kein einfacher Mensch, wir werden streiten, wir werden weinen und vielleicht sogar füreinander bluten.

Außerdem ist da immer noch meine Vergangenheit als Todesser, auch wenn ich nie getötet habe, aber...

Aber letztendlich weiß ich, dass alles gut werden wird.  
Warum!

Weil er da ist, weil seine Hand noch immer auf meiner Wange ruht und er mich küsst.

Weil er versprochen hat, mich zu retten.

Und... er ist der Goldjunge von Gryffindor... wer sonst, wenn nicht er, hält seine Versprechen!

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Savin me- Nickelback

**The End...** So... das wars smile Wie fandet ihrs?  
Also... ich würd mich über ein Review wirklich total freuen, ehrlich... Also dann, bye bye


End file.
